1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to systems and methods for bonding semiconductor substrates to metal substrates using microwave energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have separate parts that are bonded together to gain more utility. For example, in many applications, different substrates may need to be bonded together to achieve higher capabilities.
In conventional techniques of bonding substrates, some conditions may lead to problems such as premature failures and reliability concerns. For example, a high bonding temperature can create excess residual stress during and/or after the bonding process. Furthermore, a high temperature condition is commonly accompanied with a high-pressure condition that can in turn weaken the bonded substrates and/or undesirably diffuse dopant materials into the substrates.
Conventional bonding can also limit the maximum bond strength when a low-melting-temperature interlayer material is used.
Conventional bonding can also result in bulk heating of one or more of the substrates. When the substrates are relatively large in size, such bulk heating can lead to difficulties in bonding due to mismatched coefficients of thermal expansion.